


Daemon Spade, Father Extraordinaire

by KoiDragons



Series: "Daemon Spade is a Father!?" [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Connected Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mist!Harry, Not Canon Compliant, Sky!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiDragons/pseuds/KoiDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemon Spade, in all of his years of existing, had a rather crippling weakness. Cute things would make him falter. (Un)luckily for him, he happens to stumble upon the very adorable baby sky Iris Potter, who has a temperament similar to his late wife. Well, Daemon always wanted a daughter to spoil. [AKA how Daemon Spade became a father] (Fem!Harry, AU)</p><p>...<br/>Or, the day the Daemon Spade met Iris Potter, Magical Britain's fate was sealed, as well as Dumbledore's. Daemon Spade was a conquering man, manipulative and determined to give his daughter the best life ever. Elena, while still hiding herself from Daemon's attention, is also delighted with the precocious and adorable little girl that her lover decided to adopt. Meanwhile, Giotto is disturbed by the lack of action by his wayward Mist Guardian (Who still is a little messed up, he admits), and begins to search for what caused such a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue - A Baby Misty Sky

Daemon Spade, in all of his years of existing, had a rather crippling weakness. Cute things would make him falter. It would make him coo, it would make him inwardly squeal from a mental breakdown of cuteness. (It was something he shared with Giotto, as well as his descendant Iemitsu. Sawada Tsuna was set to have it as well, but Tsuna was born incredibly cute than went straight from cute to handsome. Thus did not have the same weakness.)

He stared at the watery emerald eyes. Almond shaped emerald eyes that blinked owlishly up at him, tears making them shimmer and seem larger than they were. It struck a mental blow to his (thought to be dead) heart. If that wasn’t enough the little girl was exceptionally petite and pale looking, with long black hair that covered her face in a (very) cute manner. A second strike hit his heart.

The third and final blow came the incredibly young but exceptionally pure sky flames that poured off of her, with a hint of mist that made his hands slightly tremble. A little known fact about Dying Will Flame Users was that they happened to be rather protective over younger elements with the same flame type.

Daemon Spade didn’t have a chance.

His heart pulsed. Daemon Spade smiled down at the little girl. (Far to small for her age. Daemon Spade knew malnutrition, and for a girl like that to be so achingly small in such a wealthy neighborhood...that inferred many things.) “What is your name?” He asked, squatting down to her size. (He was still far taller than her, even with him squatting.)

Iris Potter had never been told not to talk to strangers.

“Iris Potter.” She whispered hesitantly. Iris Potter might have been an abused child, but Iris down to her core had a rather powerful intuition. (Not as powerful as a Vongola, but a gut feeling that had saved her life many times.) This man felt nice.

Iris, meaning rainbow or Iris flower. He was leaning more towards flower though. 

“My name is Daemon Spade.” He reached out a hand. “Would you like me to take you away from here?” 

...Iris Potter took his hand.

That was the day Daemon Spade officially became a father, and temporarily forgot all about his goal of Vengeance for Vongola in favor of raising his daughter. He knew Elena would have approved.


	2. Magic!, Family, 2 + 2 = Purple and is that Daemon Spade!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon discovers something mind-shattering, Skies are like Luna Lovegood, they are confusing and weird but you love them anyway, Iris thinks of Family, and Trident Shamal encounters and forgets Iris Potter. Also, Daemon Spade is the Boogeyman of the Mafia World, and he may be an immortal vampire, devil-ghoul, or something along the lines. Vongola firmly believed he was far to devious and evil to be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided a drabble format. Sorry for the wait, life as a bitch and sucker punched me in the gut. Also, I've been working on some other stories that won't leave me alone. :)

**Magic!**

How Daemon Spade planned to gloss over his new daughter's disappearance over was quite simple. Use Mist Flames to morph all memories people had of Iris Potter.

The entirety of Privet Drive was soon soaked with his mist flames. Within a few hours all knowledge of Iris Potter's existence disappeared. People forgot all about the strange little girl with wide green eyes and scruffy black hair, the one who ran with the wind, and was often caught climbing up tall trees.

Soon after that, Daemon Spade flexed his still terrifyingly monstrous mist flames to cover the entirety of Little Whinging, creating a temporary "Territory", where what he did temporarily changed reality to match his needs. Using a technique he called "Word of Gods", he stated using mist flames, "Iris Potter Never Existed". As if by magic, people begun to forget.

All that was left was for him to delete all records of Iris Potter. Now, one would think that Daemon Spade was not a stereotypical old man unable to use technology. After all, surely the one man who betrayed Primo and purposely manipulated an entire Mafia family, the Vongola of all families, to follow a path of bloodshed would be able to use computers.

Daemon Spade was the stereotypical old man bewildered by computers. Sure, he got the basic idea of it and the 'internet', but it was much like knowing the laws of physics but not having a degree in it. You knew the basic idea, but you were not "savvy" with it exactly.

Thus, Daemon Spade temporarily gained a minion in the form of Ms. Ginger, the secretary of Iris's preschool. Within a matter of moments Iris Potter was wiped from the system. His daughter for some reason had no documentations for social services or the hospital either, so while it definitely made Daemon suspicious and would be the first thing he looked into after this, he was just thankful it made the business smoother.

In fact, in just one day, Iris Potter would have successfully disappeared with Daemon Spade, had there not been one slight _complication._

That complication's name was _Arabella Figg._

At first, Daemon Spade was going to just be a very vengeful (Newly made) father. Arabella Figg was Iris's primary babysitter, yet she did nothing to change Iris's situation. The Dursley's were clearly abusive, and Arabella Figg had earned his grudge simply for doing _nothing._ She was one of the people Daemon detested the most, someone who sat by and watched.

Then he looked closer, and realized that Arabella Figg was a spy.

A spy clearly spying on _his new daughter._

Irritated beyond belief, Daemon Spade proceeded to rip into her mind without any hesitation, _(Clearly a sign of his decayed moral fiber…)_ and stumbled upon a secret society that made Daemon Spade positively _cackle_ in glee.

_**Magic.** _

_Wand Waving, Flying Broomsticks, Pointy Hats, and Dragons,_ **MAGIC,**

With a diabolical laugh, Daemon Spade grinned savagely. This...was going to be _fun._

* * *

**Family**

Iris Potter smoothed out her new dress for the hundredth time, inwardly marveling over the softness of the fabric. She had never had a dress like this before, and it had clearly been chosen for it's comfort and cuteness. Coupled with the indigo wool coat, her beanie, and mary-janes, Iris Potter had never felt more comfortable and confident in any other outfit before.

A hand reached out to her's, and Iris grasped in, beamed up at the man who had made her life brighter. The man, Daemon Spade, glided out, and Iris's short legs hurried to follow. He was considerate of her short height, slowing his pace to allow her to trot beside him.

Iris Potter had been in Daemon Spade's care for merely two weeks, and she had warmed up astoundingly fast to the odd man. He was nice to her, far nicer than anyone she had ever remembered. He was what she had wished the Dursley's could be like.

He was considerate.

The Dursley's made sure she had three meals a day. They also made sure she was clothed, and that she could take care of basic necessities. But that was it. The Dursley's lacked in the emotional department of child rearing with Iris.

Daemon, on the other hand, went out of the way to give her attention. He listened to her likes, dislikes, and actual feelings and took that into account before doing something. Iris loathed the color gray, so he went out of his way to make sure that color was lacking in her clothes. If he bought something with gray in it, the gray was subtle and barely there, like decorative gray buttons on boots.

Was this...what family felt like?

* * *

**2 + 2 = Purple and is that Daemon Spade!?**

The first thing Daemon did was use his mist flames to mask his daughter's sky flames. She had so much purity and power Daemon was surprised she hadn't been snatched up yet by the Mafia. He was determined to protect her, and that included from unscrupulous (Unworthy!) flame-users that thought they could harmonize with his daughter.

It rankled on him to think about just who could have taken advantage of her. (He was ignoring the fact he himself walked off with her.) So he bundled her tight in a protective embrace of mist flames. If Daemon Spade wasn't some sort of ghost-ghoul-whatever he was Kawahari would have jumped at the thought of Daemon as the Mist Arcobaleno.

He could outdo that upstart Mammon any day. (Later on, he also claimed he could outdo that creepy copy Mukuro Giotto's descendant somehow found.) Daemon Spade's ability with mist flames was something many people had called God-like, terrifying, and a sign that he wasn't actual human. (There was still that amusing rumor about him being an immortal vampire that terrorized Vongola…)

Thus, it was easily within his power to use his mist flames to hide Iris's sky flames. Many people considered such a thing impossible, but had anyone asked for Giotto's opinion, that would just have egged him on. (The word "Impossible" was not apart of Daemon's Dictionary.)

But while Daemon could hide his daughter's sky flames, he couldn't hide the very obvious sky way of the world. It was something that had bewildered him for years, and would continue bewildering him, as skies had a way of thinking that would trip even the most understanding flame-user _except_ other skies. (It was like when other flame users got 2 + 2 = 4 Skies thought that 2 + 2 = Purple was a perfectly reasonable belief. _Utterly bewildering._ )

Daemon had been so far away from skies he had forgotten how honestly _weird_ they could get until he saw his daughter chattering to a flame-active man about how pretty the spring in Britain could get. The flame-active man was someone he recognized, _Trident Shamal,_ a unrepentant womanizer and prodigious doctor.

No ordinary little girl would approach Trident Shamal because of the subtle pressure of his mist flames that made him intimidating. His daughter? Actually seemed attracted to the pressure like a moth to a pretty flame.

_Skies._

The man was sensitive enough to feel the subtle shimmer of mist flames that covered her, and unlike other flame-users, was both canny and skilled enough to note that it wasn't actually hers. It helped that he was a mist of some power. Not as powerful as Daemon was, but enough to ping on his radar.

Shamal had started to feel out the flames when Daemon flared his own power, and the doctor paled as he turned to face Daemon. If Shamal was a small candle fire, Daemon would be a explosive bonfire, something Shamal clearly noticed as he recognized _this_ mist as the one whose flames curled around the little girl he met.

The little girl who acted _exactly_ like a sky.

"Daemon!" The little girl chirped with adoration as she promptly abandoned him for the intimidating mist.

Daemon.

... _Daemon._

_As in Daemon_ _Spade_ _?_

He was hallucinating, Shamal fervently hoped, as he noticed that despite the modern clothes the mist was partially _see-through._ And with a hair-style like that… ( _Oh My God_ the rumor about him being some sort of demon-ghoul thing was _true._ )

He couldn't react at all as a he was hit over the head with a scythe.

The next day Shamal would wake with a pounding headache and missing half a day's worth of memories. The one responsible was a mist more powerful than himself, and when he tried to match it to the flame system he got an obvious system error.

After all, _Daemon Spade was dead,_ so the computer _must be malfunctioning._

Shamal ignored any other explanation, because he did not believe the rumor about Daemon Spade being some sort of Immortal Vampire or devil. _Total truth._ Daemon Spade was gone and dead, the stories about him were made centuries ago by the Mafia to scare their children into behaving.

(Trident Shamal was good at denial. As well as forgetting things with alcohol.)

_Be good or the traitorous mist with the scythe is gonna get you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skies are like those really weird people that you don't really understand but love anyways. Sort of like Luna Lovegood of Harry Potter, skies just think on another plane. Giotto drove his Guardians insane with his actions, and Daemon is going to be the confused but adoring Papa that is sometimes bewildered by what his daughter does.
> 
> And Daemon Spade is one of the boogeyman your parents tell you about.


	3. What the Hell is Daemon Spade, Judgement, Horcrux v. Daemon Spade, and My Spider Senses Are Tingling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 0800 an alarming event occurred in Gringotts. An unknown being going by the name Daemon Spade adopted Iris Potter then created a portal within Gringotts then disappeared. An emergency meeting has been formed...
> 
> Daemon Spade - 1
> 
> Idiot Wizard - 0
> 
> Meanwhile,
> 
> "I feel a disturbance in the force..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update at least once each week.

**What the** _**Hell** _ **is Daemon Spade?**

One would think that Daemon Spade would be careful as he made his way through Diagon Alley. He would be like a ninja, using his mist flames and ghost abilities to avoid detection. And truly, Daemon Spade did, _sort of._

With mist flames to make himself appear physical and his outdated clothing, no one glanced at him. (A true sign of the Magical World's oddness. The only other place that accepted such oddity was Vongola.)

He hadn't been the amused since the Alaude's Dress Incident.

With boldness only enhanced by his 'extended' lifetime Daemon strolled straight up the steps of Gringotts and into the bank. The Goblins knew he was dangerous immediately, and while they reached for their weapons, Daemon dismissed them. They were not powerful enough.

(The difference between Daemon Spade and the goblins was like pesticide to ants. Total Overkill on Daemon's Part.)

Despite popular opinion, Goblins did actually attend to the needs of other beings. Daemon Spade fit the bill, despite not being identified as any common undead species. In fact, the Goblins didn't know _what_ he was, and while it disturbed them, he was most likely a paying costumer.

"Name?" The goblin Silverclaw asked.

He was unnerved. This...being was on another power plane. He had not felt something this powerful since Merlin accidentally time-traveled into the middle of a vault 50 years ago. (That had been a horrible headache to deal with. Merlin shattered centuries old wards easier than breathing and then pranced out of the bank and they couldn't touch him because he was _Merlin._ )

"I am Daemon Spade. I'm here for adoption." Daemon Spade said, smiling down at him. Daemon Spade was unusual even for Silverclaw, who had seen dozens of creatures of all types. As Silverclaw made the necessary paperwork he ran species through his mind that would match this Daemon Spade.

(He came up blank.)

He did not feel like the Vampire Lords of Romania. Nor the poltergeists of Germany. Not an abomination like a Homunculus. Yet he was still clearly a spirit of some kind and it was disturbing Silverclaw when he couldn't find an exact species.

Silverclaw was well-versed with different species, it was one of the reasons he was recruited as a goblin of Gringotts. Every Gringotts Goblin had to know how to treat every species that walked through the doors in order to prevent misunderstandings and unintentional insults.

You could insult a Vampire by not addressing them appropriately, and werewolves could become hostile or even predatory the moment you treated them wrongly. To be a Gringotts Goblin was an honor but it was also a balancing act. Earning the ire of a powerful magical being was the cause of death for countless Gringotts Goblins.

Daemon Spade was _not_ human despite his distinctly human appearance and had enough power to make Silverclaw sweat nervously. In short, _he did not know what he was._

( _Silverclaw did_ _not_ _want to die because he didn't treat him appropriately._ )

"The adoptee?" Silverclaw asked.

His clawed hand reached for the knife hidden in his boot when indigo mist flames dissolved to reveal a petite human girl. He saw the Sowilo rune on her forehead and almost blanched. He did blanch however when he felt the power radiating off of her, eerily similar to this Daemon Spade.

(Iris Potter was supposed to be human.)

In the eyes of Silverclaw she was a hybrid, a human-being hybrid of _whatever_ Daemon Spade was.

(This would cause a shit-storm in the Wizarding World if it ever got out. And Silverclaw _did_ notice how no one noticed Iris Potter's existence. Daemon Spade had made her visible to only him. A clear sign of his power.)

However, denying Daemon Spade was clearly not in best interests. As in, possibly life-threatening. Silverclaw had a moment of indecision, before he went for the safest and most diplomatic answer.

"To gain custody you will have to go through a potentially dangerous ritual." Silverclaw announced, and he noticed as Daemon Spade's interest spiked. He seemed almost... _amused._

"Iris Potter is the heiress of several noble titles and you will have to be judged by the Lord rings of those families to be able to adopt her." Silverclaw continued.

(He noticed Iris Potter's eyes widen at that, and proceeded to force himself to ignore it. He _did not need to know why Iris Potter did not know that she was an heiress. Too much potential danger._ )

Daemon Spade blinked, before he smiled. "Very well." He agreed and pushed himself to his feet.

* * *

**Judgement**

To adopt an orphaned magical heir was to risk one's life. Every magical family had a some sort of protection to make sure the adoptive parent did not take advantage of them. There was loopholes of course, but in Daemon Spade's case, there was not one he could jump through.

A Lord's Rings were some of the most powerful magical foci in the world. They held fragments of the previous lord's spirits as well as powerful family magic imprinted into it. Rings more than two generations old became partially sentient and were almost always fatal to those outside of a family line that used them.

Daemon Spade was not going to usurp any claim Iris had. He was going to be judged by the rings.

When Silverclaw announced Daemon's intentions with the verbal language of runes the Lord's Rings appeared. _No one_ could lie in the language, and when Daemon's request was heard magic answered. Anyone outside of the named heiress that tried to claim the rings would die a painful death, but the Rings would allow Daemon to touch them.

They had retreated to his personal office for such a ritual, and so no prying eyes would see what Daemon Spade was attempting. The air hummed with magic, then three rings appeared on Silverclaw's desk. Silverclaw expected the first two, but the third one startled him as he stared with new eyes at Iris Potter.

The Potter Ring was a white gold with small rubies decorating it. The Potter Family Crest was of a P encircled by a falcon, not a surprise. (Potter's were gifted in flight for a reason.) It hummed with the neutral magic with a hint of wind magic peering through.

The Black Ring was black metal. The Black Family Crest included it's animal - a dragon. While it was partially tainted by the Black Magic (The True Evil Magic, not like what those idiot British wizards thought), it still sang with neutral tones. When Iris Potter claimed the ring the taint would be destroyed just by her adding her own magic into it.

The surprise was a ring Silverclaw had only seen in record.

The Peverell Ring sang with magic that felt exactly like Daemon Spade and Iris Potter. Silverclaw knew it was odd, from a set of 7 rumored rings that was passed down until the Peverell family disappeared into legend. At least...what he thought was legend. (He noticed Daemon's knowing look at the ring and briefly wondered if he could ask what the ring was for, but decided not to risk it.)

"Mr. Spade, place you hand on each ring. They will judge you. If you fail, you will probably die a horrible and agonizing death." (Especially with the Black Family Ring. Even before some of them fell under the sway of Black Magic they were vicious.)

Iris Potter's eyes widened but before she could stop him Daemon Spade placed his hand on the Black Ring.

A burst of dark blue magical energy exploded out of the ring, so forceful it generated a powerful wind gust. Silverclaw wondered what would happen if Daemon Spade failed, but his nervous curiosity faded when he saw Daemon Spade's face.

(He was smiling, and Silverclaw thought that if a cat could smile at a mouse when it did something amusing, that would be the smile. In short, _Terrifying._ )

The Black Ring quieted once more and disappeared. The Black Ring accepted Daemon Spade's claim on its heiress.

After that was the Potter Ring.

It exploded outwardly in a show of gold, nearly blinding Silverclaw. The bright light continued for another half minute before finally dissipating. The Potter Ring had disappeared and Daemon Spade was unharmed. Another Ring had accepted his claim.

(Daemon Spade was saving the best for last.)

The Peverell Ring glowed with the colors of the rainbow. Flames of the seven colors exploded off of the ring and Silverclaw recognized the indigo one to match the flames Daemon Spade used to mask Iris Potter's appearance.

The magic morphed into a _tsunami_ of multi-colored flames crashed into Daemon Spade, judging him. Daemon Spade was laughing in delight as it did so. After the wave went through him it swerved and absorbed back into the ring.

(Silverclaw had never seen family magic of this sorts before.)

The ring disappearing like its counterparts and Silverclaw pulled out a wooden bowl. It had been created neatly, but it truly differed from other wooden bowls because of the glowing runes carved into it's inside.

"Now that we have permission, Daemon Spade, please put a ball of your magic into the bowl. Around the size of a tennis ball." (Silverclaw normally had to do it for his clients, but Daemon Spade shouldn't have a problem with it.)

An indigo ball of flames landed neatly in the bowl and the runes glowed brightly.

"Iris Potter, place your hand inside the bowl." A small pale hand touched the bowl, and it didn't react for a second.

Then -

An explosion of magic so powerful it visibly generated waves of color as Iris Potter absorbed it. It went on for over a minute before the light show stopped and Iris Potter visibly swayed. It was only through Daemon Spade catching her that prevented her form flopping onto the floor.

Dangerous killing intent filled the room and Silverclaw's hand trembled.

"D-Don't worry, s-she's only e-exhausted from the e-energy she absorbed." Daemon Spade's smile was thin and dangerous.

"Very well. I assume we're done?" Daemon Spade asked casually, the very essence of lethal predator.

Silverclaw nodded quickly.

Daemon Spade placed a small pouch filled with gold coins onto the desk, before shifting Iris to a more comfortable position.

He felt Daemon Spade gather his inhuman magic and create a portal he disappeared through with Iris Potter. The pressure that hung over the room vanished and Silverclaw could breathe fully again. With trembling hands and a frightened curiosity he grasped the paper that recorded the adoption.

Scanning it, his eyes abruptly stopped on Daemon Spade's race and he paled.

(He was right. Gringotts couldn't have stopped Daemon Spade even with an army of goblins.)

That meant...he trailed down to Iris Potter's race and paled even more.

(To think one of _that_ kind had walked in and he was still breathing. He had to alert his superiors!)

* * *

**Horcrux v. Daemon Spade**

Daemon Spade had been informed of something by his daughter's Family Rings. Something that made him _very_ displeased.

He ran a finger down the lightning shaped scar on his daughter's forehead, feeling it out with his flames. What he felt made him go from displeased to furious within seconds.

_How dare some untalented, clearly ignorant_ _ **fool**_ _attach a piece of their_ _clearly_ _**rotting**_ _soul to his daughter!_

Daemon Spade placed a hand over his daughter's scar, and channeled his mist flames. It was delicate, like making sure only drops of water dripped into a crack by controlling the rest of the rain by sheer willpower but Daemon Spade had centuries to master his craft.

(More importantly, "Impossible" _did not exist in his dictionary._ If it did, it's meaning would not be "not able to occur, exist, or be done", but "this is a direct challenge to yourself, so please accept it and outperform everyone else while looking good doing it".

For over an hour Daemon stood over his daughter, slowly draining out the tainted piece of the soul attached to her. Once he sensed it gone, he lifted his hand to a clotting black ichor that offended every part of Daemon's being. Lifting it with his mist flames Daemon glowered at it.

Using his mist flames he _squeezed,_ and a dying scream escaped the abomination. A dangerous smile made it's way to his face. After all, it was a piece of soul, and far to small to be even a quarter of one. That meant the untrained _imbecile_ who thought it was a 'wonderful' idea to cut his soul into pieces had more than four anchored somewhere.

Daemon Spade wanted to _cackle_ at the idea.

He was new to magic but he had enough knowledge with his Dying Will Flames that cutting one's soul into pieces was a foolish, ill-thought of move and a sign of idiocy.

He didn't survive his death by cutting his soul into pieces.

To even think of doing such a...amateurish move made him snicker.

Well, at least he was winning.

Daemon Spade - 1

Idiot Wizard - 0

* * *

**My Spider Senses Are Tingling**

Giotto di Vongola was unnerved. A rare thing, since he had long since stopped being surprised over his long existence. His intuition was tingling in a strange was, like forecasting eventual doom of some sorts.

But it just didn't feel like an abrupt warning to a catastrophe.

If anything, it felt like the world temporarily stopped spinning in shock.

The last time he felt something like this was several days before he learned to his horror and amazement that _yes, Alaude did marry that terrifying Triad woman and_ _ **yes, they did spawn.**_ (They're children were terrifying little monsters. Cute, but still terrifying.)

"Giotto?" G's concerned voice asked, and Giotto turned to frown at him.

"G...I feel a disturbance in the force."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed through the reviews that a lot of you wanted some of the other First Gen. Star wars reference! And no, Daemon Spade isn't human anymore. In fact, a big part of the 'serious' part of the drabbles will be described just what DW flames are, where they originate from, and what those who activate them are.
> 
> I'll give a kudos to anyone who manages to guess what species Daemon Spade and the rest of the First Gen. are. I'll probably won't admit what they are until at least chapter 10, but if you guess earlier I'll give you a heads-up.
> 
> The only hint you have is that they are Spirits, but NOT Vampires, Homuculus, or Poltergeists.


	4. Talbot is Daemon's "Stern Uncle", Cecilia Peverell, Kitty Kitty Kitty, and Then There Was The Vacation Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talbot, creator of the Vongola Rings and Master Smith, suddenly paused and looked out the window. Then, his eye began to twitch abruptly. "That troublesome brat..." He seethed, placing aside his order to snatch up his coat. He was going to Britain. It appeared Daemon needed another bruised Ego.
> 
> Daemon Spade shuddered, feeling as if someone was walking on his grave. Which was odd, considering his grave was avoided regularly nowadays. He shrugged off the feeling. At least they weren't trying to exorcise him like they did in Vongola Ottava's time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you how much I love my followers? I do. Thank you so very much, I never imagined the story to get as popular as it did. Also, if anyone is still guessing over just what Daemon Spade is, you can cross off Angel, Demon, Fae, Liche, Djinn (Though that would be really cool), Earthborn, Onryo, Tengu, Ascended Ancient, Yokai and many other things. Kudos to the people who actually got it right, you know who you are and thus have spoilers.
> 
> Also, to the one Guest who couldn't remember what the book about the Uzumaki Clan being treated pretty much the same way Daemon is to the Mafia, I'm pretty sure it's under the Author Lucillia.
> 
> Chapter Three!

**Talbot is Daemon's "Stern Uncle"**

Not even five hours after he destroyed the tattered soul piece (Parasite!) that had been leeching on his daughter he heard the door being knocked. (He had taken her to a small cottage and safehouse he owned in Britain. They had been staying there for sometime now.)

Confused and cautious, Daemon hid Iris with his mist flames and crept down stairs. By that time the door had been knocked again, and Daemon answered it.

What he saw made him pale slightly.

"Daemon Spade, I see _you're_ responsible. " an unimpressed Talbot stated. Despite the blindfold covering his eyes he could somehow make you feel an intense glare with a single look. He eyed Daemon's partially see-through body with an unamused glance before looking him straight in the eye.

Daemon swallowed. "Responsible for what?" Daemon asked.

"You messed with the Peverell Sky Ring didn't you?" Talbot growled. "I made them centuries ago for the Peverell Lady Cecilia and they've been dormant for the past three centuries. Then I feel _your_ flames touch them and they happen to awaken, despite you _not_ being a Peverell. _What did you do_." He demanded.

Daemon twitched.

Daemon might have been old by human standards, being several centuries old, but he had nothing on Talbot, who was _at least_ _twice_ his age. Talbot knew he had escaped death those centuries ago and helped him cope with his transformation to something more than human, however he also became stricter to Daemon.

Talbot was one of the four people in the world that could order Daemon around and get away with it on the account that he frightened Daemon when he fought seriously.

He wasn't afraid to smack Daemon down whenever he thought he went overboard, and he regularly kicked his ass to keep his 'ego down'.

Talbot was eccentric as hell and the type of person even the Vendice pussyfooted around.

Talbot was in short, Daemon's "Stern Uncle".

"I have adopted Iris Potter as my daughter." Daemon announced.

Talbot blinked, before the stern visage completely disappeared and he was grinning widely. "You did? Congratulations!" He exclaimed as he smacked his shoulder. The sheer force made Daemon stagger as Talbot headed into the living room.

"How is fatherhood suiting you?" Talbot asked as he sat himself down on Daemon's couch. Daemon pressed a newly made cup of coffee, just how he liked it. (Black with a little liquid courage AKA alcohol.)

"I have been a father for a month now. It is..different." Daemon admitted to Talbot.

Talbot grinned. "Ah, to think _you_ would be a father. It seems to have done you well." Talbot remarked. "Now, tell me about your daughter." He requested.

Daemon's lips curved against his will into a small smile. "Iris adores colors. The brighter the better in her books, and it only through her determination to be 'cute' that keeps her from walking out horribly clashing clothes. She loves the fairytales more on the lines of Perseus than of Sleeping Beauty, because apparently being a princess and waiting for someone to rescue you is boring. She likes chocolate-"

Daemon spent most of Talbot's visit telling him about Iris.

* * *

**The Haunting of Cecilia Peverell**

Iris Potter was confused the first time she woke up with the Peverell "Sky" Ring on her bedside table. (She hadn't gotten Daemon to tell her what the Sky meant but she knew it was important, so she called Peverell Sky Ring.) She gave it to Daemon to keep, who was more wary than bemused like she was.

The next morning she woke with it on her bedside table again and was far more curious about it then before. How did it get there? Did it teleport? Float? The resulting images made her giggle, and she picked it up.

The Peverell Ring was laughably large against her fingers. They weren't as thick as Daemon's was, not that his fingers were fat, but Daemon suggested it was because the first Peverell Sky to wear the ring was a woman. She eyed it curiously. It was pretty, and she had never worn a ring before.

She placed her finger through the ring and the ring glowed bright orange. It abruptly shrunk down to her size and she winced when it pricked her finger. It was testing her blood. It warmed and Iris squeaked in fear when she looked up to a smiling woman.

She was beautiful, with long brown hair and sparkling orange eyes, but she was on _fire._ Orange flames licked at her with a battle aura she had seen only once on Daemon but it was positive energy, one that warmed her gently.

"So you are my newest descendant." She mused, her jewel-toned orange eyes staring into hers. Iris shivered under her intense gaze, it felt like she was peering into her soul. She abruptly cooed, and the serious aura was broken. "You're like my little mini me!"

It was true. If Iris had brown hair and orange eyes and was 20 years older she would be her twin. The woman happily crushed Iris to her chest, moments before Daemon bust through the door with a snarl and a scythe in hand.

Cecilia and Daemon stared at each other in stunned silence.

Then -

Two things happened at that moment.

Daemon lunged at Cecilia, who in response launched herself and Iris out of the window. Iris felt the distinctly unusual feeling of falling as her and the odd woman landed safely onto the flowerbed. Cecilia placed Iris safely on the ground and whipped out a sword that countered Daemon's scythe.

To Iris's amazed eyes, the two battled.

Twist, curve, sweep, slice, stab - they were a whirling whirlwind of pointy objects. It was the most beautiful thing Iris Potter at seen. Stars appeared in her eyes as she saw Daemon and Cecilia try attempted murder. Then the show grew more impressive.

Mist flames created life-like illusions as sky flames burst through them. Tanzanite and Amber curled together into frenzied wave of power.

(In the end, it took several hours before Cecilia and Daemon stopped trying to kill one another. The reason they stopped was Iris getting her hands on one of the decorative swords Daemon usually displayed on the wall. It wasn't possible for them to die of a heart attack, the beings they were didn't have heart attacks, but they still did pretty good impressions of it.)

(Cecilia was apparently never going to be called Grandmother, because she was far to young looking to be considered one. Thus "Aunt Cecilia and Papa." Iris decides afterward.)

Iris still wanted a sword.

* * *

**Kitty Kitty Kitty**

**Iris** , like all skies, happened to have odd quirky obsessions. For Giotto, it had been his vigilantism, for Tsuna, it would be normality, even Luce had her obsession with fate. A skies fixation could change as they grew and aged, but right now, all Iris could think about was the very fluffy fur of the cat she was stroking.

"Kitty…" She murmurs, her eyes sparkling as she pats the stray that had come to feed on the various plants and animals of the home. As the cat wandered away, it's tail swaying goodbye as it disappeared into the brush, Iris became determined.

She would pet every kitty out there.

It was an immature and childish fixation, but Daemon, surveying her frenzied gathering of supplies, knew it was a harmless one. He was glad she didn't have some weird fixation like Giotto did, with his perfect moral fiber and vigilantism.

Thus, armed with fake cat ears and a cat tail, Iris headed out with a tolerant Daemon beside her. He was glad she was acting her age for once.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty…" Together they prowled the alleyways of the small village they lived in. Iris had spotted a tiny ginger cat and had gone running after it, Daemon floating beside her as he made sure to scare away anything dangerous.

Would be muggers were sent running with a horrible illusion, frightened of the realistic images.

Iris ran after the cat, who left the alleyway to head across the street, straight for a playground. Daemon, floating right behind her, absentmindedly stopped traffic until Iris crossed the street properly. She was so busy following the cat Iris didn't pay attention and smacked right into a small form.

"Ouch!" The words left the person she had hit and Iris looked up, her eyes widening as she stared at the girl she had bowled over.

Her hair was a soft sun-streaked brown, untamable curly with a frizziness to it. Teary cinnamon brown eyes met hers and Iris flailed.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, more distressed then than girl she had hit.

The girl stopped sniffling and stared at her, noticing the appendages attached to Iris.

"...Why do you have cat ears?" Her pain forgotten in favor of the black cat ears attached to Iris's head.

Iris perked up. "I'm following the kitties!" She declared, and the other girl stared at her with wide eyes.

"Kitties?" The other girl asked, looking excited.

"Do you want to search with me?" Iris asked, bouncing.

The girl blinked hopefully. "Really?" She asks.

Iris nods. "I am Iris Potter-Spade. It is nice to meet you." She declared, properly curtsying like Cecilia taught her.

The other girl clumsily curtsied back.

"I am Hermione Granger."

Daemon Spade, watching the scene, raised an eyebrow. A Stormy Cloud? How rare…

(And thus, Hermione Granger was introduced to Iris Potter-Spade, beginning what would be a lifelong friendship. All of it from a shared love of cats.)

* * *

**Then There Was The Vacation Plan...**

"Tuna-fish, are you ready?" Sawada Iemitsu asked his quiet son boisterously, effortlessly sling the baggage over his shoulder.

Sawada Tsunayoshi silently nodded, wide bronze eyes staring up at his father.

"Papa...where are we going?" He asked quietly, clutching his stuffed lion Natsu to his chest.

Iemitsu almost cooed at the adorableness of his son, instead picking him up inside his arms. "Tsu-kun, we're going to Britain!" He exclaimed quite happily, beamed at his wife as she entered the room.

His beautiful wife, Nana, smiled brilliantly at her son. "It'll be so fun, Tsu-kun!" She exclaims, pressing a kiss to her husband's cheek than to her son's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Which Hermione Granger and Sawada Tsunayoshi are introduced, as well as Iris's ancestor, Cecilia Peverell.
> 
> Lol, I was like, if Tsuna looks like Giotto, I'll just have Iris look like Cecilia! Sorry for the long wait. Had massive writers block, and I'm still not that happy with this chapter... if anyone has any prompts for me, I'll be happy to write them.
> 
> I've always viewed Talbot as the BAMF no one messes with. Seriously, he makes the Vongola Rings, which might I add, are apart of the Tri-Ni-Set so he is experienced and trusted by Kawahari enough to do so, which is some serious cred right there. He's that type of guy that would kick your ass if he wanted to.


End file.
